


Picture Perfect

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Eren Yeager Sings, M/M, Sad Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: A very short and sad EreRi oneshot. (-Levi is already dead)This story is a small glimpse into the funeral of Levi Ackerman, Levi died not even a week ago and his Fiancé Eren Yeager sings and plays guitar at his funeral and tries his best not to break down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (*Possible trigger warning* Levi died by overdose and self harm, though it's not really described, this is simply his sad funeral)
> 
> (*DISCLAIMER* I don't own the lyrics that I've made Eren sing at the end of the story, the credit goes to the amazing band, Escape The Fate. The songs title is "Picture Perfect".  
> I also do not own Attack on Titan (AOT/SNK) )

It was a long day, but a beautiful ceremony none the less. Eren couldn't hold back the tears once Levis coffin was getting lowered into the dirt. He didn't belong there. He belonged with him. What he would give to have him hold his hand one more time, one more kiss, one more "I love you" or to be able to call him 'Husband' finally instead of 'Fiancé'. But that'll never happen, not now...

After hours of Doctors trying to save his life, a Doctor declared Levi Ackerman dead from a, now successful, suicide attempt. Levis heart stopped beating from overwhelming deep slits on his wrists and a excessive cocktail of pills, consisting of sleeping and anti-depression medication. The hospital gave up from not being able to save this tormented soul and declared his lover legally deceased. Eren knew he was being bitter and resentful towards the hospital, he didn't care.

"Useless Bastard..." Eren muttered, clenching his hands a bit as he remembered the Doctors bored expression and seemingly uncaring attitude. He was judgmental more than anything else. And that made him all the more pissed off and upset.

Erens eye twitched a bit as the flashback of hiding Levis unconscious and still body, blood staining everything it touched and a mixture of pills scattered everywhere. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands, taking a breath, Levi wouldn't want him to be angry or sad. Not today. He was trying so hard to be strong for him. He watched his Fiancés coffin lower slowly into the ground, his bloodshot eyes staying on the white rose sitting neatly upon the black surface that he placed there silently, until both objects disappeared from his view. He was up next to say something, or rather, sing, before the dirt would bury his other half. He made himself smile sadly at the thought of him being in dirt, how he hated a mess...

"Levis Partner would now like to take the stand to preform" He priest said kindly, referring to Eren, who was sitting in the front row of course.

Eren swallowed thickly and grabbed his guitar case that was leaning against his chair, he glanced to the sky as he blinked away his tears from being trapped in his thoughts. The world seemed colder, darker, colorless... Without Levi in his life. He sighed shakily and took a seat the Priest sat beside the microphone. He wordlessly unzipped the case and pulled out his dark blue acoustic guitar, clearing his throat. He glanced down at where would be the final resting place of his lover as he readied the guitar to play, resting a foot on part of the seat so he could rest the base of the guitar on his raised knee. He looked down and got his fingers to their readied positions on the strings, he glanced to the silver engagement ring on his finger and choked up slightly, closing his eyes for a moment to clear his head and relax his voice slightly, as to not let it crack or break, though, he knew it would happen regardless. He lost the love of his life not even a week ago. He cleared his throat again as he slowly started the rift of the song, plucking away at the correct strings softly and effortlessly, starting to sing the lyrics softly after the first few notes were plucked as memories of him and Levi flashed through his mind. He continued to play, concentrating on his ring finger all the while with clouded eyes.

"You lived your life like you were on fire, but how can I dance when your soul just lifted me higher and higher and higher?..." He swallowed thickly and continued to play "...Paint bleeds, ink runs, image of your love... Your memory, our history... Why did you have to go?..." He cleared his throat again, chocking up slightly from the last lyrics. He pressed on none the less, funny how you would sing a song you used to sing somewhat happily for some reason with someone you loved, only to sing it depressingly for them in another way but with that same amount of passion for them, Even when they're gone. He was singing for the audience that turned up, for his lovers cold body in the ground. "...I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time, and I'd give all my fingertips to touch you... And I could paint you picture perfect, even if I were blinded, but you have to die for me to see how to live..." He closed his eyes and paused as he continued to strum the guitar as he did the small instrumental pause before the next verse "...I lived my life hiding in shadows, but now I can see 'cause your soul is lifting me higher and higher and higher... Paint bleeds, I can't breathe, need you here with me... Close my eyes I can feel you close, why did you have to go?..." His voice broke at that verse, the last few lines stinging his heart, a tear landing and dripping down the blue, shiny wood of his guitar and onto the ground "...I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time, and I'd give all my fingertips to touch you... And I could paint you picture perfect, even if I were blinded, but you have to die... for me to see how to live..." Eren exhaled a shaking breath, knowing the next verse that was coming up. He felt his throat burn as he pushed himself to sing the next words after the small instrumental pause, feeling his heart shatter all over again "...A-Angels fall, It's not your fault, t-time goes on without y-you..." He shut his eyes tight, a stream of hot tears now running down his face "...G-Goodbye old friend, we'll meet again... L-Life goes on without y-you... W-Why did you have to g-go?..." He felt his throat immediately close up after that verse, mentally cursing at himself for stuttering so much during it. He couldn't help it with it being the most painful part for him to sing. He continued to play the guitar with shaking fingers as he prepared himself to finish the last part of the song, this time, his instrumental pause slightly longer than the others as he composed himself once more and cleared his throat again, taking a quick breath. He sung the last chorus slower as the song came to its last words. Meaning every single on of them in actuality. "...I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time... And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you... And I could paint you picture perfect, even if I were blinded, but you have to die... For me to see how to live..." He paused, opening his eyes again, strumming each of the guitar strings slowly, one last time, and looked in the direction of his dead Fiancé in the box in the ground and repeated the last few words again "...For me to see how to live..."


End file.
